Technical Field
Embodiments of the present application generally relate to a ventilation duct and an image forming apparatus, such as, a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, a plotter, or a multifunction peripheral (i.e., multifunction machine or MPF) having at least two of copying, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities, that includes a toner conveyance device.
Description of the Related Art
In image forming apparatuses, such as printers, copiers, facsimile machines, and MFPs having those capabilities, typically, it is known that ozone is generated when a photoconductor as an image bearer is charged by a charging device. A discharge product is formed by reacting the ozone with moisture in air. Attaching the discharge product to a surface of the photoconductor causes an image forming failure. Thereby, it has been carried out that the generated ozone and the discharging product discharge to outside of the image forming apparatus.
More specifically, a typical image forming apparatus includes a duct to suck the generated ozone and to discharge it to outside of the image forming apparatus. In this structure, in order to enhance the maintainability, a part of the duct is disposed above a marking module that is removable relative to the image forming apparatus. Thereby, it is possible to separate a module side duct from the image forming apparatus side duct by removing the marking module.